Ratas
by Erly Misaki
Summary: Llevaba rato escuchándolo, quería, pero no podía negarlo. Eran un ruido que no lograba ubicar ni distinguir, lo conocía, pero no sabía precisar con certeza que era, además podía sentir como la criatura la vigilaba desde la oscuridad, con unos ojos de lince que no le permitían perderse de nada, solo la esperaba.


Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama

* * *

En ese momento ya sentía el terror creciendo en su interior, algo que no distinguía la esperaba en las tinieblas. La estaba asechando, y nada podía ponerla a salvo. Lanzar su mano hacía la derecha, buscando reconfortarse con la compañía de quien dormía a su lado, eso no ayudo, pues no había nada, estaba sola. Vegeta no estaba y ella no quería ni podía creerlo, no debía ser así. Su respiración se agito. Tardo un par de minutos en asimilar la idea que no le agradaba mucho, tratando de sentirse segura y a salvo en sus propios conocimientos.

Llevaba rato escuchándolo, quería, pero no podía negarlo. Eran un ruido que no lograba ubicar ni distinguir, lo conocía, pero no sabía precisar con certeza que era, además podía sentir como la criatura la vigilaba desde la oscuridad, con unos ojos de lince que no le permitían perderse de nada, solo la esperaba. Por lógica, y por ser una mujer de ciencia, no debía creer en fantasmas y cosas por el estilo, pero las verdades ilógicas con que se había chocado tantas veces en la vida le revocaban la idea mientras más lo pensaba. Luchando contra todo se obligó a pensar en la posibilidad como una mentira.

«Cálmate Bulma, cálmate» Se dijo, fingiendo tranquilidad «Es solo tu imaginación, nadie te está asechando. ¿Dónde está Vegeta?» Quizás eso era lo que más le colaboraba en desequilibrarse, el que el sayajin no estaba, al menos a su lado no se hubiera sentido tan sola. Estaba segura de haberlo oído entrar a la habitación poco antes de quedarse dormida.

Levanto la mirada y la cabeza de la posición que llevaba largo rato manteniendo; sentada en la cama, con las rodillas apretujándose contra su pecho, mientras su cabeza se apoyaba contra las rodillas; una posición fetal. Lo que pudo distinguir fue el mobiliario corriente de su cuarto, teñido de un aspecto sepulcral por la luz de la luna llena que flaqueaba la habitación a través de la ventana posicionada a su lado. Lo demás parecía en orden, no había nada diferente, solo el presentimiento incesante de que la espiaban, desde todo lado sentía a una mórbida criatura observando, quizás buscando el mejor momento para atacar. Estiro los pies y retiro la sabana que cubría su cuerpo, una ráfaga de viento puso su piel de gallina, estremeciéndola de pies a cabeza. El golpeteo de su corazón acelero.

Al girar la perilla de la puerta distinguió otro ruido, unos sutiles arañazos contra la madera, unas garras afiladas estaban desfilando por ahí. Trago saliva, la garganta se le estaba secando. Tiro de la puerta, el sonido estaba ahí de nuevo, susurrándole algo desde la oscuridad. Las piernas le temblaron, no podía identificar el lugar exacto del que provenía, solo que estaba por sobre su cabeza, arrastrándose por de aquí para allá, acercándose con cautela. Una vez más intento salir, el ruido se lo impidió como si quisiera atraparla en la habitación vacía, Bulma espero a escucharlo una vez más y, cuando sucedió, encendió la luz con un rápido movimiento, pero no había nada. Solo estaban ella y su miedo.

Salir de la habitación la tranquilizo un poco, dándole falsas esperanzas de deshacerse de la sensación. Dentro de ella había una contradicción que la dividida entre creer en el sonido o achacarlo a su imaginación. Esa era una salida fácil, pero no inteligente. El sonido la seguía, se estaba arrastrando por la ventilación, calculando sus pasos con los de ella, buscando una pequeña hendija en sus pensamientos para escurrirse hasta la realidad.

Camino con firmeza, de la misma forma en que lo hacía siempre, no quería dejarse vencer por una tonta superstición suya, aunque el miedo ya empezaba a materializarse con unas delicadas gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su sien. El sonido estaba justo sobre su cabeza, los arañazos crecían más y más, como si en algún momento fuesen a surgir del techo una multitud de garras amenazantes que destajarían su piel de un tirón.

Inhala, exhala. Era lo único que podía hacer para tranquilizarse. Su corazón asemejaba a un tambor.

Los sonidos a su alrededor crecían, ya no parecía ser una criatura, si no muchas. Sus garras crecían y arañaban con más fuerza. Ahora escuchaba como caminaban por las paredes, dentro de ellas, llevando sus pesados cuerpos por entre pequeños túneles, cavando y cavando, escurriéndose hacía ella en manada.

Eran ratas, ya estaba convencida. Podía escuchar sus pequeños chillidos, aunque su tamaño era preocupante. Al caminar se podía distinguir como rompían los estrechos callejones por donde iban, sus cuerpos voluminosos no se acomodaban al estrecho espacio por donde iban, así que la pared se iba desmoronando de a poco. Bulma camino más rápido, abriendo de golpe la habitación de su hijo. Dentro no había nada, ni su hijo ni una simple mota de polvo, era solo un espacio vació, carente de cualquier objeto y solo se proyectaba una luz blanca desde un lugar desconocido, dio un paso a dentro, mientras el sonido la perseguía. La puerta se cerró de golpe, dejándola atrapada.

El sonido empezaba a ensordecerla, la horda de criaturas crecía con cada uno de sus respiros, la sensación de vigilancia aumento, venían por ella y no tenían buenas intenciones. La luz blanca desapareció, estaba sumida en la oscuridad absoluta.

Sus latidos aumentaban, la presión de la sangre iba a estallar sus venas. Empezaba a respirar con dificultad.

Los chillidos cesaron un momento, como la antesala a la guerra, luego pedazos de pared empezaron a desprenderse, primero despacio y después en cantidad, acompañados por el sonido de miles de patas montándose unas sobre otras y chillando por doquier.

Ya estaba rodeada, lo sentía.

Esperaban algo, pero Bulma no podía pensar qué, el sonido de las patas, los chillidos y las garras era ensordecedor, al punto de obligarla a taparse los oídos para que sus tímpanos no reventasen. ¿Dónde estaba Vegeta? ¿Por qué no estaba con ella? ¿Y su hijo? No le gustaba estar sola. Las dudas la asaltaban, y empezaba a preocuparse más por ellos que por sí misma, tal vez habían sufrido el mismo destino al que ella no le hacía frente porque estaba demasiado ocupada pensando. No era que no se diese cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba y la gran rata a la que las demás esperaban ya había llegado, era que no quería enterarse de su propio final, solo quería ahorrarse el terror de enterarse del destino que creía inevitable.

Las ratas, las infernales criaturas la alertaron de nuevo. Su chillido seso de pronto, Bulma no pudo más que alzar la cabeza, para divisar un par de ojos inyectados de sangre que parecían querer matarla. El ritmo de su corazón se redoblo, sus rodillas fallaron y todo el terror guardado salió expulsado en un grito histérico e incontrolado. Las ratas cayeron sobre ella.

— ¡No! ¡No! —Los gritos acorazados de Bulma ya lo habían despertado, pero esta vez, lejos de enojarlo, lo estaban preocupando cada vez más. La mujer se retorcía en su cama como un salmón sin agua.

Vegeta estuvo a punto de despertarla, lamentablemente ella se adelantó, saltando de la cama como si un millón de hormigas se aglomeraran sobre su cuerpo.

—Deja el alboroto mujer —Pidió el sayajin, envolviéndose en las cobijas.

Bulma se quedó estática junto a la cama, dándose cuenta de que solo se trataba de una pesadilla. La idea de las ratas aun resonaba en su cabeza, se estremeció al pensar que quizá seguían observándola desde la oscuridad.

—Las ratas… una… pesadilla —Tartamudeo la oji azul, señalando hacía el techo, más asustada de lo que jamás había estado. Ni siquiera la cercanía de la muerte, que tuvo en muchas ocasiones, la puso a temblar tanto como en ese momento, el miedo la carcomía por dentro, la sensación de estar en peligro seguía persiguiéndola al punto de que la cercanía de Vegeta, lejos de reconfortarla, le decía que en algún momento despertaría de nuevo y se hallaría a merced de las criaturas.

—Deja tus ridiculeces para mañana —se quejó Vegeta, sujetándola de un brazo y halándola hacia sí, obligándola a acurrucarse contra su pecho—. Y no vuelvas a arreglar el desván, menos si estás sola.

* * *

**Hello :)**

**Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer mi primera historia de esta serie, la cual me encanta. Quisiera agradecer a mi pequeño hermano Victor, por ser él quien me impulso a escribir un fic de Bulma, ya que amo sus disparates y sus fobias. :)**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que si cometí algun error en cuanto a ortografía o IC, me avisen porfa.**

**Un Saludo.**

**Sayonara :3**


End file.
